You're a Snape, Harry Potter
by Sami Snape
Summary: severitus challenge-I've added some more. Will eventually be DracoHarry slash. Will also be PGPG-13, but not yet
1. Changes

CHAPTER 1  
  
CHANGES  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed, if that's what you would call it, thinking. The mattress was old and fraying. Only a single sheet covered it, and it was thinning. Another small sheet was tangled at one end of the makeshift bed, acting as a pillow  
  
At least now he was sleeping in a room, even if it was small and covered with broken toys and appliances. He used to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs until he turned 11, and started to attend Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Tomorrow was going to be his 15th birthday, not that his so-called family would care. The next mornig, his uncle would be dropping him off at Diagon Alley to get his needed school supplies for his 5th year. He needed to get new robes with his books this year because his old ones were too short.  
  
Over the summer, some changes had started to occur. He had grown nearly an entire foot taller since summer had started. His hair had become longer; he hadn't cut it since he left Hogwarts. It was not nearly as messy as it had previously been, and it had become thinner as well. His face had become paler and gaunt, 'probably from lack of food' he thought. His legs and hands lengthened, making him appear even skinnier than he was.  
  
Being that he had no mirror nor the time for such vanity, what with his chores and all, he hadn't really taken notice of these changes. Although the Dursleys did, they didn't comment on it, assuming it was due to his 'freak' nature. They believed everything abnormal was worthless, including poor Harry.  
  
He looked at the clock and realized he had been 15 for 5 minutes without realizing it. Soon after 6 owls flew in.  
  
The first was from Hermione, she sent him a book on different hexes and shield spells for protection with Hedwig. The second was from Ron and the Weasleys. He got a bunch of sweets from them carried by Pig. The third was a school owl and had his school list. The forth and fifth owls carried a large parcle between the two of them. Inside were several gifts from Remus and Sirius including a book telling how to become an animagus. The last owl, Harry did not recognize. Inside was a another book, this one was about wandless magic and had a note attached.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
iHarry  
  
I am sorry you could not get to know me. It was safer if you thought James Potter was your father, but he's not. Hope you enjoy your birthday.  
  
Your father./i  
  
*******************************************************  
  
What?! he thought. How is it possible? He got out a pen and paper and decided to write to his father to find out.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
iDear 'father',  
  
Who are you? How is possible that you're my father? Why do I look like James Potter? Why did you leave me with the Dursleys? They hate me, call me 'murderer' and other such names. I'd rather live with Snape than live with the Dursleys. Don't you love me? Don't you care that all I ever wanted was a family? Don't you care that I grew up living in a cupboard under some stairs?  
  
Harry/i  
  
*******************************************************  
  
After doing so he started to feel worse and decided to get some sleep. He tieds the note to the unknown owl before it left. He lied down on his little matress and soon fell asleep.  
  
No sooner had he done this, so it seemed, in actuality it was several hours, that a shrill scream came from downstairs. His first thought was Deatheaters!  
  
He ran down the stairs to fend off the attack and was shocked at what he saw. Standing in front of him was none other than....  
  
"Professor Snape! What are you doing here?!" Harry voiced.  
  
"In regards to your owl of course."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"How did you.....oh, no, you can't be him, can you?"  
  
"Five points to Gryffindor for that brilliant diduction, Potter. I am none other than he. You should have been in Slytherin, though, you know?"  
  
"The Sorting Hat said the same thing. 'You could be great you know, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness' was its exact words."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"I had already met that dog that calls himself human, Draco Malfoy. He was in Slytherin, so I didn't want to be."  
  
"Anyways, you did say you would rather stay with me than these worms. Get your things. You'll of course have to tell the others at school that you still live here. It's not safe for them to know your my son.....yet. You'll of course need new clothes, that actually fit."  
  
Harry smiled as he said, "Yes, sir."  
  
He ran upstairs to get the few items he hid in a loose floorboard. He grabbed them and covered them with an old t-shirt that Dudley had refused to wear, as had Harry. He then went back downstairs.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Pink?"  
  
"It was one of Dudley's old t-shirts. I need you to open the cupboard under the stairs for the rest."  
  
"Alohamora."  
  
Harry got out his trunk and Hedwig's cage.  
  
"Why is your owl there?"  
  
"They got annoyed with her noise and locked her up. I used to sleep under there, I didn't like it, but there was nothing I could do in either case."  
  
"You islept/i under there?!"  
  
Snape than gave the Dursley's one of his infamous glares, and each was whimpering in fear.  
  
"Uh, sir? I just thought of something"  
  
"What?! Sorry, habit, I mean what?"  
  
"Why haven't they said anything?"  
  
"I've cast a silencing spell on them."  
  
"Oh." 


	2. disclaimer and author notes

I don't own Harry Potter or I wouldn't be writting here, would I.  
  
26/02/03 : Got bored. Decided to write a little. Added a fair amount to chapter one.  
  
05/12/03 : Finally, added two more sentances. I wanted them in there, but I couldn't figure how to put them in and have them flow. Decided to put them in seperate paragraphs.  
  
AN:  
  
Enfleurage :Thanks, I didn't notice that.  
  
Serpent of Light : Now that I remembered the log in info I will be able to update, only added two sentences, though.  
  
Lady Ana Maria Lorinan : Funny? Thanks.  
  
Lady Lily3 : Thank you.  
  
Fire Tempest : Working on it. 


End file.
